


Mrs. Danbush's Tree 2

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Mrs Danbush knows the local children like climbing the big tree in her garden





	Mrs. Danbush's Tree 2

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt tree. 
> 
> This is one of three different stories posted to Sentinel Thursday with the same title...

Mrs. Danbush's Tree 2

by Bluewolf

For as long as Mrs. Danbush had lived there, the tree in her garden had been a challenge to all the local children, and Mrs. Danbush knew it. Though she had always been careful not to let them know she knew.

Her own children - now long adult and in their own homes a varying distance away - had used the tree as a sort of climbing frame as they were growing up. The tree had been a little lower then - the almost thirty years since they outgrew play of that kind had seen the tree put on a lot of growth.

She had secretly watched other children over the years climbing it, reaching as high as they could before scrambling down again, to duck out of sight as if afraid of getting into trouble for being in her garden.

There had only been a problem once - a child whose mother had been visiting one of her neighbors, staying for some four months before moving on. Apparently young Blair had reached the top safely, but on his way back down he had put his weight on a branch that wasn't quite solid enough to bear it; the branch had bent and the child, thrown totally off balance and without a firm grip on another branch, had fallen, breaking his arm.

It was one time Mrs. Danbush hadn't actually been there; she had been away, helping her newly-married daughter settle in to her new house, and come back to be told all about it. But by then the boy's mother had moved away...

Now Mrs. Danbush stood in the garden, the morning after a vicious gale, and looked at the windblown tree lying across the lawn.

It would probably be safer for the local children, she knew... but she discovered that she was mourning its loss. Half tempted to leave it lying there as part of her family history, she shook her head firmly and headed back into the house.

She would get it removed... and then plant a new, young tree to take its place. And in twenty years' time, perhaps, the local children would once again have a tree they could dare each other to climb...


End file.
